(a) Field
The present inventive concept relates to a thin film transistor display panel and a liquid crystal display using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used displays, includes two substrates on which electric field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display displays an image by applying a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer and consequently, determining an orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and controlling polarization of incident light.
As the liquid crystal display is used as a display of a television receiver, a size of a screen thereof is gradually increased. Due to an increase in size of the liquid crystal display, a difference in images between a center portion and side portions of the liquid crystal display may be increased when a viewer watches the liquid crystal display.
In order to compensate for the difference in images described above, the display may be formed in a curved shape by bending it to a concave shape or a convex shape. The display may be a portrait type having a height longer than a width and bent in a vertical direction, and may also be a landscape type having the height shorter than the width and bent in a horizontal direction, based on the viewer.
However, when forming the curved liquid crystal display by bending it, shear stress is applied to a substrate, which is disposed inside a curved surface, among two substrates. Therefore, a texture due to misalignment of upper and lower substrates may occur. The texture may occur in a region in which unit pixel electrodes are adjacent to each other in a column direction.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.